Kitchen
by ShortStuff1
Summary: Brittany and kitchens.


**Title:** Kitchen

**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany, Rachel/Quinn

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Brittany and kitchens.

**Spoilers:** Up through Home

**Author's Note: **I've had requests to make a future!Rachel/Quinn sequel for _Neighbors_ and I'm toying with an idea in my head. Give me some time and we'll see what I come up with. For now, enjoy another one-shot.

The first time Brittany sets foot in the kitchen, she's a toddler and banging pots and pans with a wooden spoon. Her parents find it adorable until the incessant sounds don't stop after fifteen minutes. They pick up their baby girl and bring her to her bedroom for her afternoon nap but she won't have any of it because she's having _fun_.

The second time Brittany sets foot in the kitchen is the very next day while her mama is cooking breakfast. Brittany's father is following her with a video camera in his hand and smiling as she wobbles towards her mother. The radio is turned on and the smell of pancakes fills the air as Brittany lets out a happy gurgle before slipping back onto her butt because of her socks. This doesn't bother the Dutch baby and she gets back up right when a rather bouncy song comes on.

An even louder gurgle can be heard as Brittany begins moving her hips side to side and performing a cute baby dance to the beat. Her father zooms in as she makes a full circle and begins bobbing her head around, her blonde locks following her head as if it's dancing on its own. After a few seconds, Brittany can be seen dancing along with her mama who's holding her little outstretched hands and laughter is heard throughout the house.

The third time Brittany sets foot in the kitchen is with Santana. The two girls are only five years old and this is their first play date that was set up for them [Santana's only had one play date and that was with Quinn]. Santana's sitting on the rather huge couch and staring into the big blue eyes of Brittany who's just standing in the middle of the living room.

"Wanna play house?" the blonde asks. Her hands are gripping the ends of her skirt and she's digging her toe into the carpet [this is Brittany's first play date and she's kind of nervous].

The Latina blinks before shaking her head and stating, "I'm thirsty." Not that Santana really has any qualms with playing house [it's just that the last time she played house was with Quinn in kindergarten class and _she_ had to be the baby while pretending Finn was her dad].

Brittany's mom saves the day by clapping her hands together, "How about we get you girls a snack and you can help me make peanut butter cookies. How's that sound?"

Santana cracks a grin and scrambles to climb down the big couch, her feet just barely making it to the floor. Brittany looks over to the Latina and smiles at her [and Santana doesn't know _why_ her chest tightens the same way it does like when her brothers dog pile her and she can't breathe] who smiles right back before offering her hand to the other girl.

The two make it to the kitchen and they stand on stools so they can see what Brittany's mom is doing. They watch as glasses, juice, milk, peanut butter, eggs, flour, cookie mix, measuring cups, a bowl, and a baking pan are pulled out. Everything is laid out for them and Brittany's mom smiles at the two of them [and Santana notes that their smiles are the same] before the shrill sound of a phone ringing is heard.

Brittany's mom dismisses herself from the kitchen, telling the girls to stay put before going to answer the phone. She's on the phone for less than a minute [it's a stupid telemarketer wanting to sell a lava lamp] when she hears the loud clang of her baking pan hitting the ground.

She rushes into the kitchen and she swears an atomic bomb hit her kitchen because the two girls are covered in flour, there are eggshells everywhere, the floor is sticky from the juice [where Santana bragged that she could pour her own glass of juice to Brittany], and there's peanut butter all over the two girls' fingers and hair.

Needless to say, the two were forbidden from stepping foot into that kitchen for a _pretty long time_. The only times they were allowed in there was to wash dishes or grab an ice pop from the freezer. Those were the _only_ times they were allowed in there.

The fourth time Brittany sets foot in the kitchen, she's a freshman donning a Cheerios uniform in her home-economics class. Quinn is in her class and she's grateful that they happen to be in the same group because these recipes are confusing. After banishment from the kitchen for so long, Brittany really doesn't know how to cook or bake [remember? _FORBIDDEN FROM THE KITCHEN_].

They're all in the kitchen and Brittany's staring at the recipe card with a dumbfounded look on her face. Why the hell would you want to beat up some eggs? What'd they ever do to you? Then there was the term "dice" and "mince" and "pinch". Roll some dice or something with the meat? Play a game of monopoly? And maybe they just spelled mice wrong. Yeah, that had to be a typo. But the whole "pinch of salt" threw her for a loop, the recipe called for her to pinch the salt? This was all ludicrous.

Everyone in the kitchen was arguing with their partners about who gets to cook and who washes the dishes. Brittany readily volunteers to wash the dishes, stating she does them all the time at home [and is convinced that recipes are _confusing_].

The fifth time Brittany sets foot in the kitchen she's at a party at Puck's house and she's had about four cups of punch. She's _sure_ the punch is spiked because what she's seeing right now is completely mind blowing [mind blowing in the sense that it was virtually impossible].

Brittany is left standing there in the middle of the kitchen with confused eyes and she's trying to make sense of the scene in front of her. The two girls don't notice that they have company [probably because they're both drunk and Rachel has Quinn up on the island, her hand quickly snaking up the blonde's thigh as Quinn's tugging on the back of her neck].

Rachel is sucking at Quinn's pulse point and Brittany's sure she's going to leave a mark because she can see her nip at Quinn's skin. Quinn lets out this deep moan and throws her head back and Brittany's not sure if she should be seeing this. Hisses and moans are heard and Brittany can feel herself start to sweat [though she's not sure where the heat is coming from, she blames it on the punch].

Santana comes in after a few seconds and she drops her cup of punch before loudly exclaiming, "What the _fuck_?" The two girls are both sprawled on top of Puck's kitchen island and watching them spring apart is a bit hilarious and painful. Rachel lands on the floor with a loud thump and Quinn sits up, smoothing down her dress and pulling up a dress strap while at the same time displaying [unbeknownst to her] the large hickey on her neck.

A beat of silence, "Santy…we've never done it in the kitchen."

The sixth time Brittany sets foot in the kitchen…let's just say it involved Santana, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup.

The seventh time Brittany sets foot in the kitchen she's in college. She's hungry and she's getting tired of eating instant noodles everyday so she tries a hand at these recipes that have always been confusing. The first thing she cooks is barely edible but after several tries, she finally gets this thing called _cooking_ down.

The eighth time, well actually the next significant time [because Britt's been practicing cooking] Brittany sets foot in the kitchen is at an engagement party. She's in Rachel and Quinn's apartment kitchen and talking to the newly engaged. They're all enjoying the small talk until Quinn asks, "So when are you and Santana getting married?" Santana chooses to walk into the kitchen at the wrong time and can feel the tension in the air as all three women in the room are staring at her.

The next time Brittany sets foot in the kitchen, she's a woman on a mission to cook a five-course meal for her girlfriend and possibly propose to her because she's getting _tired_ of waiting. She's studying all her cookbooks and has her calendar out to see which weekend to do this whole thing when she hears a knock on the door. Santana's unexpected appearance causes Brittany to panic and she hopes that having cookbooks out isn't really suspicious.

Santana takes note of the cookbooks but thinks nothing less of it, Brittany's been in a rather cooking mood lately and it's not half bad. She sits down on top of the counter by the sink and watches her girlfriend read through the cookbooks.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah San?"

"I love you…" the Latina says after a few moments of silence and it's the tone of her voice that puzzles the blonde.

Brittany pauses in her reading and takes off her reading glasses before turning to her girlfriend. Santana's sitting with her head tilted down and fumbling around with her hands [which happens to be holding a black velvet box].

"I'm not good with the whole 'romantic' deal and Rachel was lecturing me on how to do this right. Even Quinn said that I should take you out somewhere real nice but…" Santana sighed, her eyes still locked on the box in her hand. "I don't want those two telling me how to properly propose to you…again."

Brittany holds her breath and straightens up slowly as she lets Santana continue talking, "I know I've screwed up several times and life's been hectic lately. But no matter how many times my world is turned upside down…I've always had you."

She lifted her eyes to look into Brittany's and she smiled, "You're the constant in my life that's always been there. Through everything. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife?" Brittany couldn't be more pleased and was berating herself for saying she was _tired_ of waiting because this? This right here, was so worth the wait.

Years later, Brittany wakes up early in the morning to an empty bed and loud clanging. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and Skittles [their dog] lifts his head only to put it back down and go back to sleep. Pulling on a robe, Brittany slowly makes her way to the kitchen and smiles as she leans on the doorway.

There in the kitchen is her two-year-old son and her _wife_. Santana has a broad smile on her face and a small digital camera in her hand, filming her son being a drummer of a famous rock band [or a toddler enjoying banging on pots and pans]. Brittany doesn't even know when the kitchen became her favorite room in the house [aside from the bedroom of course] and she doesn't know how she got this lucky because right now, her life is _perfect_.

**A/N:** Okay, I seriously did not expect it to turn out this long. It kind of just ended up this way. Hopefully it turned out well. I just had this idea because I'm literally kitchen stupid and wanted to give justice to the whole "recipes are confusing" deal.

As for all you R/Q shippers out there! Yes, I'm working on it and I'm toying with an idea. Just give me time. Haha.


End file.
